<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Crave You by sometimesicryalot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25399204">Crave You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sometimesicryalot/pseuds/sometimesicryalot'>sometimesicryalot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Awkwardness, But I Have Writers Block, Dancing, F/M, Not Beta Read, Prom, Sexual Tension, Song Lyrics, definitely not my best work, mentions of sokka - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:27:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,171</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25399204</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sometimesicryalot/pseuds/sometimesicryalot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dances always had Katara on edge. She's a little frustrated when someone doesn't like her back.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katara/Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Crave You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The venue’s lights were dimmed save the flashing and waving lights from near the DJ. The floor thrummed with the bass and Katara could barely hear herself think. Prom was not going like she thought it would.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked around for familiar faces… becoming more and more disappointed as the night went on. Multiple people had asked her to dance: Toph, Jet, and of course Aang. And she did! Distracted and disconnected from them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, the face she was looking for came through the venue doors. He was clad in a black suit and red tie. His date, Mai, in a long, almost wine-red skin-tight dress. She was clearly out of her element in the heels and figure-focused gown but… even Katara could admit that she looked hot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara’s hands sweat as she watched his gaze slide towards, over, and away from her. She let go of a breath she didn’t even know she was holding.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why can’t you want me like the other boys do?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She dropped her gaze. Of course he’d completely ignore even the sight of her… cracking her knuckles, though, she stood and turned to the girl sitting next to her. “Toph.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They stare at me while I stare at you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh?” she responded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why can’t I keep you safe as my own?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want to dance.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>One moment I have you,</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? I thought you weren’t really into it… plus all of this bass is making me nauseous. I can barely see where I am.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The next you are gone.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because… I practiced dancing and I’m not letting it go to waste.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Rehearsed steps on an empty stage.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You practiced? Really? HA! Good thing for me that my fee—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That boy’s got my heart in a silver cage.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come ON!” Katara grabbed Toph and yanked her to her feet, dragging her behind her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why can’t you want me like the other boys do?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They made it to the floor, and Katara was grateful that Toph was blind—she couldn’t see how Katara was looking around almost wildly for the familiar raven head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They stare at me while I…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There. She found him. Her stomach dropped to the floor. To her surprise—genuine surprise, are they REALLY doing this?—Zuko and Mai were grinding to the beat of the song. A wave of heat went through her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>crave you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know, I wish you could hear the way people talk about you the way I can,” Toph begins, swinging their arms while holding Katara’s hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh?” Katara says, absentmindedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Katara, I can’t personally say so… but you’re HOT tonight.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I walked into the room dripping in gold.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yeah?” Katara asks, “Who said that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah, dripping in gold.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jet, for one… Did you not notice? Sokka was SO mad with how he was looking at you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I walked into the room dripping in gold, dripping in gold.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He said something about…” Toph began to imitate Sokka, “‘I knew I shouldn’t have let her leave the house in that dress!’”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A wave of heads did turn, or so I’ve been told.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Katara gasped, “isn’t that kind of slut shame-y?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Or so I’ve been told.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s what </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>said!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara looked around again, leading Toph closer to Zuko and Mai.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh, that’s…” Katara trailed off, distracted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>My heart broke when I saw you kept your gaze controlled.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Katara!” she heard a very familiar voice call out. She went rigid.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh I cannot solve…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh… I have to go to the bathroom. Like, now,” Katara urged Toph, and then began to pull her by her wrists to the women’s bathrooms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, okay. I– ow! Jeez! Are you trying to break my wrists?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They pushed their way in. Half-dressed, half-drunk girls filled it almost full. It was hot, but not as hot as the dance floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara stared at the floor, cursing herself. She felt bad running away from Aang—she did! But she couldn’t stand seeing how hopeful he was… and she cringed internally. That’s probably how Zuko feels about her. She made a small noise of disgust to herself. Toph gave her a weird look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay? You’re acting funny.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah… I’m just… when we get out of the bathroom can we talk about—” she’s interrupted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Katara!” the bathroom door creaked open and Mai stepped through the door behind Katara to get in line. “I followed you in here to say…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara swallowed thickly, and she felt her face blanch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...that you look so beautiful tonight. The gold on your skin is… breathtaking.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh!” Katara breathed, awkwardly laughing. “Oh, thank you! Heh… heh…” she ducked her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Toph and Katara had escaped the bathroom as fast as possible and out to the patio. A few people were outside, but not a lot. It was warm and humid outside. You could hear the music from inside still.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Katara, what’s with you tonight?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want the truth?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um… duh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well… IHaveACrushOnZukoAndIReallyWannaDanceWithHimButHe’sWithMaiAndIDon’tWantToHomewreckThem.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whoa, what? Slow down! You have a crush on Z—?” Toph’s loud exclamation is cut short by Katara covering her mouth. “Yes! And it’s a secret!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, shit… yeah. I dunno. I can always ask if they’re together,” Toph offered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh? Of course they are. He was grinding his whole cock on her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So? You were doing that to Jet and you definitely aren’t into him like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… guess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then let me ask!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine. But don’t do it while I’m near.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Deal!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why can’t you want me like the other boys do?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They stare at me while I stare at you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Katara watched Toph weave through the dance floor and disappear between people. People were grinding and sweating… she could be a part of it too if she gritted her teeth and danced with Aang.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>About a minute later, Toph popped back out of the crowd.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why can’t I keep you safe as my own?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>One moment I have you, the next you are gone.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Katara?” a quiet voice comes from behind her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi Aang.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m waiting for Toph to come back over here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh… well… do you want to dance again?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aang, I—” she turns around and is inches from Aang’s face. She reels back a bit, and so does he.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Rehearsed steps on an empty stage.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That boy’s got my heart in a silver cage.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Heh… sorry. So… dance?” he smiles, eyes sparkling with enthusiasm. He held one hand out to her, standing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara internally debated for a moment, then nodded. “Sure Aang.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why can’t you want me like the other boys do?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They stare at me while I…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pulls her out onto the dance floor. Honestly, she could not deny that he could definitely dance. He spun her around and danced with her to the upbeat song. She laughed as her hair flew around her, her jewelry and dress glittering like jewels in the strobing lights. “Hey Katara…” he stopped her and made her face him. His face was very serious. She laughed nervously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Aang?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will you be my girlfriend?” the way he said it made her heart ache. “Aang… I’m sorry but… no.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-uh… thought you’d say that. Sorry.” Aang gave a forced smile and left her on the floor as the song ended. Katara bit the inside of her cheek as she quietly made her way back to the table as the music picked up again into yet another upbeat song.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Crave you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Katara went outside again, this time by herself. She had pushed past Toph who had been insisting on talking to her. But she just kept walking, pushing her way out of the double doors into the cooler night. This time she was alone outside and she took a deep breath before collapsing into one of the dainty, fancy chairs they had set up outside. She was torn. Should she go back in and tell Aang she’s changed her mind? She rubbed her palms against her temples to relieve the rising pressure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s true I crave you, crave you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You just need to get the fuck over it. It’s never gonna happen.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s true I crave you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s never gonna happen?” a husky voice asked from behind her. She nearly jumped out of her skin, moving her hands from her face to her lap. “Oh, shit. Sorry. I didn’t mean to… are you okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Na na na na na na… na na na…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Na na na na na na… crave you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Katara had gone rigid, digging her fingernails into her palms. “Yeah,” she clears her throat. “Yeah I’m—I’m fine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Na na na na na na… na na na…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Na na na na na na…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko sat in the chair across from her, and she looked up at him closely for the first time that night. His eyes trained on hers, eyebrows slightly furrowed into a concerned face. She nearly made a nervous/gleeful noise in her chest. “Are you sure?” He made his voice quieter and more gentle. She nearly melted in her seat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Let’s just stop and think,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>before I lose face.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just had to reject Aang, so I’m… kind of hiding now,” she sighed to him, dropping her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really? I thought you liked him?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Surely I can’t fall into a game of chase.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh? What made you think that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well… I was watching you dance with him and you seemed really happy so I just assumed…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara looked up again and saw that it was Zuko’s turn to avert his gaze. He had his elbows on the table and his fingers laced together. She saw how his eyelashes left soft shadows down his cheeks and her heart skipped a beat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Around his little finger,</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, no… It’s not like that. He’s a dear friend to me but I could </span>
  <em>
    <span>never </span>
  </em>
  <span>imagine myself…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fucking him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What! No, I—I wasn’t even thinking about—!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Relax!” Zuko stopped her, laughing. “I was just teasing you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Yeah… haha! Teasing me…” Katara internally cursed herself for making herself look dumb. Of course he was teasing her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>this boy has got me curled.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just wanted to come out here to say um…” Zuko’s voice cracked and he cleared his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” Katara’s body lit up in the most delicious way thinking about Zuko and how the suit hugged his arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I try to reach out,</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That Mai wanted to get photos with you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>but he’s in his own world.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh!” Katara’s voice was painfully high. “Oh, sure! Yeah, I’ll go find her—” she stood up, gathering her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...wait.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This boy’s got my head tied in knots,</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko stood up as well and came closer to her, backing her up against the wall. Katara’s heart was beating so loud that she’d swear he could hear it. “Listen… seeing you dance with Aang tonight… made me realize how incredibly beautiful you are. I mean—you’ve always been beautiful but I mean I—you’re not only beautiful you’re also really smart. Um… let me restart, please…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>with all his games.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? What about Mai?” Katara wishes she could back further into the wall. She doesn’t want to ruin their relationship.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mai?” he asks, sounding nearly like he’d never heard the name before. “Oh, Mai? You think we’re together?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I was watching you dance with her…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I simply want him more because he looks the other way.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And I saw you dancing with plenty of other people tonight… why didn’t you dance with me?” Zuko leaned closer to her neck, his breath ghosting across her throat. The touch sent shivers down her body. Katara didn’t answer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why can’t you want me like the other boys do?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well… I suppose I should have asked, shouldn’t I?” his gruff voice was so gentle that in the moment it almost sounded like a purr. “Katara?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They stare at me while I stare at you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hm?” she asked, her eyes drifting closed as he lightly traces his lips onto her throat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why can’t I keep you safe as my own?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Will you dance with me?” He took one hand and put it around his neck. His other hand snaked around her waist and pulled her closer to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>One moment I have you,</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mhm,” she sighed against him and he held her other hand as he began to gently sway her to the slower song that had begun in the venue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>the next you are gone.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gently spun her as she looked up at him. She wondered if he could feel how hot she was getting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Rehearsed steps on an empty stage.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The arm around her waist began to slowly make its way lower.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This boy’s got my heart in an silver cage.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko ducked and placed a soft kiss in the soft part of her throat. Katara leaned her head back for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why can’t you want me like the other boys do?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They stare at me while I…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Katara felt him pull their hips together and she lightly wound against him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Crave you.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Crave You - Flight Facilities ft. Giselle</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>